


Trouble

by Siren_Of_Old



Series: Halsey Series of Sin [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drunken sex, Grinding, M/M, One Night Stand?, Sex, Underage Drinking, always get consent kiddies, and the bed, and the couch, biting/scratching, both of them want to sleep together, but neither say yes, cum-eating, don't sleep with your s/o if one or both of you is drunk, dubious consent ig, i time skipped, just everywhere i guess, sexy times against the wall, so Yuri is 20 now, someone stop my sinning hands, then feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 10:17:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9379988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siren_Of_Old/pseuds/Siren_Of_Old
Summary: Will a drunken celebration after the latest Grand Prix Final, where Otabek won gold and Yuri won silver, ruin the friendship they've built thus far?





	

**Author's Note:**

> To all of you beauties who are actually still reading this, though it's probably trash: I adore each and everyone one of you.
> 
> Now sin with me, my dudes.

**Otabek’s POV**

Otabek felt his moan, rather than heard it. He couldn’t really hear anything over the sound of his heart beat in his ears. Yuri moaned in reply as Otabek backed him up against the wall to his hotel room, his face flushed with alcohol and arousal. Their mouths connected harshly, liquid courage fueling the way Otabek licked into Yuri’s mouth. Yuri’s tongue answered in kind, licking over Otabek’s bottom lip when they pulled away to stare at each other.

“Beka,” Yuri sighed out, his eyes dark and hooded as he watched Otabek. Otabek sighed back, pressing his forehead against Yuri’s. He could feel the heat from Yuri’s breath and leaned forward, his open mouth ghosting over Yuri’s teasingly. Yuri whined, pale fingers inching up his chest to tug at the neckline of his tee shirt. “Don’t tease.”

Otabek let himself be pulled down into another kiss, his hands curling around Yuri’s back to press him closer, even as he backed him up against the wall more. Hands roamed, pushing, pulling their shirts up and over heads as Otabek ground his thigh between Yuri’s thighs, listening to him keen.

“Yura,” Otabek whispered against pale skin, biting down lightly on Yuri’s collarbone. Yuri moaned softly, his head falling back as Otabek hitched one of his legs up onto his hip, grinding his pelvis into Yuri. His hands went limp on Otabek’s chest, his mouth falling open as Otabek leaned forward to mouth along his throat.

“The couch,” Yuri croaked out breathlessly. When Otabek didn’t respond immediately, Yuri pushed at him, backing him up until his knees hit the adjacent couch and they both went down. Yuri nearly purred as he shifted on Otabek’s lap, his hands pulling Otabek’s mouth back to his. “Much better.”

Otabek groaned into Yuri’s mouth, clutching him closer by his hips as they ground together, hips rolling in shaky thrusts. Otabek slid a hand down Yuri’s thigh, feeling it shake as the blond man pinched at his nipples, his teeth marking their descent to his shoulder. Yuri busied himself with teeth and hands, his fingers plucking Otabek’s jeans open, tongue licking softly at the underside of his jaw.

“Yuratchka,” Otabek moaned, his head falling back against the couch as Yuri’s hand curled around his cock. He ran his hands back up his thighs to clasp over Yuri’s ass, pulling him in as Yuri’s wrist began to flick, tugging and tugging at Otabek until he wanted to scream. “Yuri, let’s go to bed.”

Yuri didn’t respond, swiping his fingertips over the pre-come pooling on Otabek’s stomach. With a small sigh, he pressed his fingers forward, presenting them to Otabek. Holding Yuri’s gaze steadily, Otabek leaned forward and enveloped those slim fingers, sucking his own saltiness onto his tongue. Yuri’s eyes widened, his flush worsening as he let out a tiny groan through plump pink lips.

Not waiting for Yuri’s answer, Otabek stood, pulling the blond close to his chest. Long, slender legs wrapped around his waist and he hissed at the oversensitivity that his jeans and Yuri’s caused on his exposed cock. Walking the few feet to the hotel bed, Otabek gently laid Yuri down on it, pressing a soft kiss to Yuri’s lips before he pulled back to look down at him.

He stared back with wide, pupil-blown eyes.

Slowly, Otabek crawled over top of him, his knees digging into the bed as he straddled his hips. He kissed his knuckles, holding Yuri’s eyes before he dragged them down his face gently. Yuri’s eyes fell shut and his mouth fell open a tiny bit, his face leaning into the gentle touch.

“Don’t make me beg, Beka.” Came the soft voice, Yuri’s eyes still closed. Otabek felt his heart thud in his chest and he leaned down to mouth at the exposed part of Yuri’s neck. Arms came up to hug him close and he groaned as Yuri flexed his ab muscles against his cock. “Why are we still wearing pants?”

It sped up again, hands tugging and pulling at nice dress slacks, hems maybe ripping a bit as they were tossed aside after getting tangled with long legs. Otabek found that he couldn’t care; not when Yuri was rolling them so that he was on top, his thighs straddled Otabek’s hips now, cock hard and proud against Otabek’s lower stomach.

“You need to fuck me,” Yuri said in a demanding tone. Otabek swallowed, his throat dry as the Saharan Desert as he watched the blond above him curl down towards him, until their lips barely brushed. Yuri smirked, before opening his mouth slowly, breathing his air into Otabek’s open mouth, hands curling into fists on top of Otabek’s pecs. “C’mon, Beka. Let’s cause a little trouble.”

 

* * *

 

 

**Yuri’s POV**

Consciousness came with a headache and a heavy warmth over Yuri’s back. He sighed heavily, nuzzling his head into his pillow in a vain attempt to fall back asleep. He was nearly there, just dozing off when the warmth over his back shifted and a small grumble sounded from behind him.

His eyes flew open.

He didn’t remember much of last night, just flashes from the banquet. He remembered threatening Katsudon if he initiated another dance-off before he’d taken a seat with Otabek, a glass of champagne in his hand. He remembers when one drink became two became three became a jumbled mess until he remembers Otabek hailing an Uber to head back to the hotel, his hand warm around Yuri’s.

Oh, God.

What has he done?

Slowly, oh-so slowly, Yuri turned around, feeling the person- the God damned person- behind him shift with him until he was at Otabek’s slumbering face.

He could feel the heat rising in his cheeks, just as fast as the nausea dropped his stomach. He could feel Otabek’s thigh against his under the covers, their bare skin warm together. Yuri shivered, squeezing his eyes shut in an attempt to remember just exactly what had happened last night.

He remembered giggling as they’d opened the hotel door, before he’d turned to pull Otabek into a breathless kiss. He remembered the dull thud when his back hit the wall, Otabek’s mouth hot against his. He remembered sitting astride Otabek’s hips, their naked cocks rubbing together. He remembered the way Otabek had pressed into his body slowly, his cock stretching him until he wanted to sob.

He could feel his cock rising between his thighs at the memories, and he wanted to sob for a different reason altogether.

He’d slept with Otabek. He’d slept with his best friend- his only true friend- in the entire world. While they were drunk, no less. He was going to hate his guts.

He felt his body shake and realized that he was crying now, tears falling thick over his nose to fall onto the pillow beneath his head. He tried to stop the sobs that rose in his throat, his teeth digging into his bottom lip as he stared at the Kazakh man next to him.

Even in sleep, Otabek looked so solemn, like he was dreaming about the most serious thing on the planet. Yuri snorted on the next sob, his shoulders curling inwards as his body shook again.

“Yura?”

 _Jesusfuck_ , Yuri thought as he watched Otabek stare at him, his dark eyes bleary with sleep and his own hangover. He stared for a little while longer, his expression puzzled until he realized.

Yuri was up and out of the bed before he could say anything, rushing to his bathroom to lock it behind him.

“Yuri!”

“No!” Yuri screamed back, pressing his back against the closed door. He shivered in the cool air of the bathroom as he slid down to the floor, his skin cold against the tiles. He felt the thud against the door when Otabek leaned against it as well.

“Yuri, open the door. We need to talk.” Otabek said in an even voice. Yuri clapped a hand over his mouth as a sob rose in his throat, tears swimming in his eyes. There was a soft, choked sound from the other side of the door. “Yuri, please.”

“Just tell me you hate me already,” Yuri pleaded, his voice hoarse as he leaned his head back against the cool wood. “I don’t think I can stand you letting me down easy.”

There was a pause before Otabek sighed. “Yuri, you really need to open this door, because I can’t say this to a piece of wood.”

More tears fell as Yuri moved to open the door, a hand clutching at his chest. He couldn’t do this. He didn’t want to lose Otabek, especially not like this. Squeezing his eyes shut, he opened the door.

“Take this,” Otabek said, thrusting something soft into his hands. Opening his eyes, he found that Otabek had turned from him, his pants slung low on his hips. Yuri felt an odd mixture of pride and pain as he surveyed the raised scratches that stood out across Otabek’s tan skin. Looking down, he realized that it was his pajama pants, and he hurried to throw them on.

“I’m decent,” Yuri said in a soft voice, reaching out to rest a hand on Otabek’s shoulder. The Kazakh man turned, his eyes gleaming as he stared at Yuri, his face set into a stoic line. Yuri felt the lump in his throat rise again and he cleared his throat awkwardly. “Do you hate me?”

“No.” The answer was immediate and his gaze collided with Otabek’s and held. “I could never hate you, Yuri Plisetsky.”

“Bek-” Yuri stopped himself, swallowing harshly. “Otabek Altin, I am in love with you. Do you feel the same way or not?”

There was a pause and Yuri thought momentarily of throwing himself back into the bathroom, cold floor be damned. Then, slowly, Otabek reached forward until his knuckles brushed against his cheekbone. Yuri breathed in sharply, his eyes falling shut as he leaned into the touch.

“I’m in love with you too,” Otabek whispered, leaning forward to press their foreheads together. Yuri could feel the warmth of his breath on his nose and he smelled like alcohol and stale breath. “I have been since your first gold when you were fifteen.”

Yuri felt himself choke on his saliva. “ _Five_ _years_?”

Otabek nodded, his nose brushing along Yuri’s. Green eyes opened to find themselves staring into gentle brown ones. “Five years, Yuratchka.”

“It’s only been two for me,” Yuri murmured, his cheeks flushing pink. Otabek smiled softly, shrugging a bit.

“I don’t mind,” he muttered back, leaning back in. His hands ran up Yuri’s neck, his thumb brushing over the fast pulse underneath his flushed skin. “I’m going to kiss you now, Yuri. Is that okay?”

“Yes,” Yuri croaked, wrapped his arms around Otabek’s neck. “Kiss me, Otabek.”

 

* * *

 

 

_I’ve got my mind_

_Made up this time_

**Author's Note:**

> WHO TF LIKES PEOPLE TALKING SHIT OUT  
> I FUCKING DO
> 
> COmment and Kudos my dudes!!!


End file.
